


First Meetings

by BlackWolfHeartnet



Series: Different Type of Collar [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alfie Solomons, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arthur Shelby vs Alfie Solomons, Crime Boss Alfie Solomons, Crime Boss Tommy Shelby, First Meetings, M/M, Omega Tommy Shelby, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Tommy Shelby, Tommy Shelby Needs a Hug, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfHeartnet/pseuds/BlackWolfHeartnet
Summary: Alfie meets Tommy.
Relationships: Past Chester Campbell/Tommy Shelby, Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Different Type of Collar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691380
Kudos: 93





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I just started watching Peaky Blinders. Holy crap, I am in love.

Alfie Solomons sat in the back of the Garrison, a glass of whiskey sat in front of him as he tried to remember why he had travelled the three hours from London to Small Heath.

"Alfie!" Ada Shelby shouted from the opposite end of the pub and she jolted his memory.

"Hello Ada," Alfie greeted as she sat down in front of her. Of all the Shelby Family members he's had the _pleasure_ of meeting, Ada was by far his favourite. "Is today the day that I finally get to meet that elusive brother of yours, love?"

"Tommy?" Ada looked around the pub. "Fuck sakes, I thought he was already here. But then again, I don't see my other brothers either." She waved to someone behind Alfie.

"Ada?" Alfie turned slightly to see the youngest Shelby brother, Finn - he was a nice lad, much better than his older siblings - step down from the stairs. "What's wrong? Oh, hello Mr. Solomons." The boy greeted.

"Just Alfie, lad. Just Alfie." He corrected the boy.

"Sorry, hello Alfie."

"Evening Finn."

"Have you seen our brothers? I thought they would've been here by now. With Grace finally getting married and all that."

"Tommy said something about needing to get the Inspector away from him," Finn said.

"Is that wanker still bothering our brother? I don't give a shit, Tommy isn't below him. No means fucking no." Ada snarled out and Alfie brought his hands to her shoulders, trying to calm the female Shelby down.

"Love, I'm not sure who this Inspector is or what he is doing-" He's cut off when the doors to the Garrison are thrown open. He watches as Arthur and John Shelby storm in, looking like they would much rather be anywhere else.

"Arthur!" Ada shouts above the sound of the pub. "Over here."

"Oh great," Arthur says sarcastically when Alfie and he make eye contact. "Who invited him?"

"I did. Now shut up about him for a second, where's Tommy?"

"Right here, Ada." Alfie jumps. He hadn't felt anyone behind him and yet there was. There wasn't even a scent, under Tommy walked around him.

"Tommy!" She stepped forward and brought her hand up to his face. Alfie felt like he was out of place, interrupting something. "What did that low life do this time?" 

"It's nothing, Ada. It doesn't matter." He stepped around her and into Alfie's line of sight. If asked, Alfie was sure that his lungs had just stopped working.

"Tom-" She's cut off by John.

"Leave him be, Tommy just needs a bit of time to calm down. Let him drink a little and get this party started. You know nothing will start, not even a wedding afterparty until Tommy is ready." Alfie snorts lightly, so this was Thomas Shelby, the leader of the Peaky Blinders and head of the Shelby House while not being the eldest brother. You could almost colour him impressed.

Alfie watched with concealed shock as Tommy Shelby walked across the floor to the middle of the room, he was amazed as Tommy - without even trying - took control of the entire audience. There was anticipation in the silence.

"Well?" Tommy asked the crowd, an unlit cigarette draped from the corner of his mouth. "Let's get this fucking started!" The silence retreated as drunken fools came out to play. The music was loud and the drinks were consistently being poured. Alfie was surprised to see that Tommy had disappeared behind the counter, even more, surprised as he watched the man's nimble fingers set about pouring pint after pint.

"Alfie?" Ada's voice made him jump.

"Yes, love?"

"Be careful about which tree you bark up."

"The fuck does that mean? Ada!" Alfie shouted as the Shelby siblings that had been around him disappeared into the crowd of people.

The fuck.

-~-

Alfie looked around the pub, the silence was back as people had departed and those who remained were asleep in a drunken slumber. He could see Ada and Freddie curled up on one of the booths, Arthur and John were asleep at a different booth with their feet propped up on the table. There were other people around that Alfie didn't recognize. 

"So." Tommy Shelby dropped into the seat in front of him. How the fuck did this man keep appearing before him with no warning?

"Holy fucking hell, mate," Alfie said. "has nobody told you that sneaking up on someone with a gun is a bad idea?"

"Well, considering that I could probably draw faster than you and the fact that you didn't go for your gun says something," Tommy said and Alfie just glared at him but ignored the jab.

"So, what did you want?" Alfie studied the man.

"Just curious." Tommy stood up and the limp he had in his left leg caught Alfie's attention.

"You okay, mate?"

"Yes." Tommy said as he moved towards the front door. "Just picked a fight with the wrong person."

"I hope they look worse," Alfie said towards the Englishman's back. Tommy didn't reply, just pushed the front door open and disappeared into the crisp morning air.


End file.
